Slinky
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Woody must let go of Slinky one last time...
1. Chapter 1

1: Goodbye Slinky

* * *

The army men stood proud on their tiny platforms. With their stiff arms raised and weapons drawn, they looked fearsomely upon the enemy. It was a head taller than any of them, but the battalion was determined to overcome the adversary.

Andy rolled the purple rubber ball at the platoon. It bowled into the troop, scattering the tiny soldiers all over the floor.

"Strike!" Called Andy. He looked over his shoulder at his best friend. "That's twelve points for me!"

Maxie was holding Slinky Dog in her lap, stroking the cool metal coil. "Whatever." She said.

Andy frowned. "Hey, are you even paying attention?"

"Not really." Maxie pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose as she lay down across the floor. She pulled Slinky's body so he was stretched all the way out. Then she pushed him back in. She smiled as she rested her head on her forearms. "Cool!"

"You've been playing with him since you got here." Said Andy.

"Well, I can't help it. I really like him." Maxie jiggled the toy so his slinky shook back and forth. "I wish I had a Slinky Dog."

Andy had begun re-setting the army men. "Um, I think they discontinued them or something."

"Aw," Maxie set Slink down. "Bummer."

Andy tossed the brunette the ball. "Your turn."

Maxie tossed the ball back and forth in her hands. "I got an idea!"

"What?"

"If I knock all the army men down, I get to keep your Slinky Dog. How's that sound?"

Andy looked shocked. He put his hand on Slinky's back and scooted the dog backward towards him. "Give up Slink? I don't know, Max. I've had him a long time…"

"Come on," She persisted. "It's not like I'm asking for Woody." She tossed the ball up in the air a few times. "Besides if I get your Slinky, you can have any toy you want from my bag."

Andy looked toward the backpack Maxie had brought, stuffed to the seams with toys. "Promise?"

Maxie looked serious. "I never go back on my word."

Andy looked at Slink, then back to the bag. "All right." He finally agreed.

"Great!" Maxie crouched on the floor, her bottom in the air and her chin almost touching the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! You're ruining my concentration!" Maxie stuck her tongue out to the side, making her look comical. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed the ball into the troop.

All fifteen soldiers hit the floor, except one. It tottled and spun, never quite reaching the floorboards.

Andy held his breath. Maxie held up her hands, showing her crossed fingers.

Clink.

"Yes!" Cried Maxie. She scooped up Slinky and mashed him to her chest. "I get the Slinky Dog!"

"All right, all right." Andy scooted on his bottom towards the bag. Unzipping it, he peered inside. "Hey, these are girl toys!"

Maxie, still hugging Slink, gave him a look over her shoulder. "Well, what do you think I am? Besides, they're not all girl toys." She slid next to him and began rummaging inside. "Uh, um, no…here!" She triumphantly pulled out a little dog. He was made of cotton and stuffing except for his oval white eyes with black pupils and little black nose which were hard plastic. He was almost pure white, except for one soiled spot streaked across his back.

Andy took the dog and examined him. His head seemed almost too large for his body. "What's that black stain?" He asked.

Maxie smiled almost sheepishly. "I dropped him in some soot when we were having our chimneys cleaned. I call him Smudgy."

"Maxine!" Called Mom up the stairs. "Your mother's called! It's time for you to go home."

"Ok!" Gathering Slinky in her arms and grabbing the backpack, Maxie ran out the bedroom door with Andy on her heels.

The moment the door shut behind them, Woody jumped up. "Slinky!" He and the other toys rushed to the desk and climbed on top.

Down below the window, Andy was waving to Maxie as she ran across the street, still cradling Slinky.

"Slink…" Woody moaned as he put his hands on the glass as she ran up the steps to her house and slammed the door.

Someone pushed through the crowd. The dog named Smudgy forced his way in front of Woody. His voice sounded younger than Andy's as he cried, "Maxie!" He was clearly just a puppy.

Dejectedly, the group began to disperse. All except Woody, who kept looking across the road, and Smudgy, who put his head on his paws and whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Hello, Smudgy

* * *

Woody sat in front of the checkerboard. He stared gloomily across it to where Slinky had always sat. He could almost see Slink now, concentrating hard, his paw moving from one checker to another, and then back again. _Maybe I should have let him be red more often…_

Someone coughed above him. Without looking, the Cowboy monotoned, "What is it, Buzz?"

Buzz sat down on the floor next to him. "You know, sitting here isn't going bring him back."

"I know."

The two toys were silent for a few minutes before Buzz said, "Do you remember when we were chasing the moving van and Slink tried to pull us in?"

"Yep. Do you remember how he used to kick his leg out in his sleep?"

"Uh-huh." Buzz tried to think of something positive to say. "We'll see him again. We'll be able to visit when Andy takes us to Maxie's house."

"That's not the same."

"Uh," Buzz racked his brain. "He's going to a good owner. Maxie is a nice kid…"

"So's Andy." Woody leaned back on his arms. "Look Buzz, I know you're trying to cheer me up, and I appreciate it, but it's just not going to work. Slinky was my best friend…"

Buzz frowned and made a harrumphing noise in his throat.

Woody grinned abashed. "Well, besides you."

"He was my friend too." Buzz took a checker off the board and rolled it between his hands. "Do you want to play a game?"

Woody shrugged. "Why not?" As Buzz crossed over to the other side of the board, Woody began to set up the pieces.

* * *

Smudgy the puppy was bored. Everyone in this room was so…old. Figures he'd get stuck with a bunch of adults. He sighed dejectedly and wondered what his best friend, Nanook, was doing right now.

His ears perked up. There was a large metal can decorated with cowboys near the desk. _I wonder what's in it?_

* * *

Woody jumped one of Buzz's pieces. The Spaceman grinned. "I knew you were going to do that!"

"So why didn't you move?"

Still smiling, Buzz jumped three of Woody's checkers. "King me, Cowboy!" Woody made a grumbling noise and handed over the checker he had just won.

There was a crash. Woody jumped in surprise, his boot inadvertently kicking the board and sending red and black pieces scattering.

"What the…" Buzz stood up. Behind them the trashcan had fallen over. Several toys were gathering to see what had made the tin topple.

Woody was there first, Buzz on his heels. Peering inside, he frowned.

Smudgy was rifling through the garbage, ripping apart paper with his teeth and growling. He was shaking his head so fast, they could barely see it.

"Smudgy!"

The puppy stopped suddenly. He dropped the paper and tried to stick his head under the shreds.

"Don't try to hide. I can see you." Smudgy quickly dropped the lower half of his body. "I can still see you."

Reluctantly, the little dog came out of the can. Woody gestured to the mess that fallen out when the container tipped. "Look at this! Papers and tissues and wrappers everywhere! I don't know who you think is cleaning this mess, but I'm…"

"Ball!" Smudgy suddenly shrieked. He bounded across the room, knocking over a tower of blocks, a little green pail, and Mr. Potato Head. Near the closet, he tried to grip a Nerf ball with his teeth, but it was too big.

"C'mon, Woody!" Buzz smacked him on the back in a friendly manner. "He's just a kid!"

Smudgy had succeeded in getting his mouth around the ball. It rolled over, taking the little dog, still chewing, with it. He landed on his back, paws waving wildly in the air, teeth still in the foam.

"He's a little pain!" Woody bent down and started to push the trash back in its holder. Buzz started to help. "Slink would have never…"

"He's not Slink, though!" Buzz admonished.

Woody stood and wiped his hands on his jeans. "I know, I know."

* * *

Smudgy had lost interest in the ball and started chasing some of the Tykes. "Come back!" He cried. "I wanna play!" He skidded on his hindquarters and spun around four times.

Smudgy smiled. Everything was circle-y…

"I don't care if he is a kid!" A voice said.

Smudgy put his head close to the floor and crept quietly on his paws to where the voice was coming. "Did you know he already chewed the plastic thing off Andy's sneaker?"

"I believe that's called an 'aglet.'" Unseen, Smudgy hid behind the can, still on the floor.

"I don't care if it's called 'John Wayne Wore Women's Underwear!'"

"He did?"

"Focus!" Woody snapped his fingers in front of Buzz's eyes. "My point is he's a destructive little imp!"

"Well, what do you expect from a puppy?"

Woody and Buzz started to walk away. "I don't know. I just wish Slinky was still here."

"I know." Buzz slung an arm around his shoulder. "I miss him too."

Smudgy lay his head down sadly. He felt like crying.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Smudgy and Slinky

* * *

Woody sat in front of the TV. The sun was setting and the family had run out on an errand.

The TV was on, and he had stuck in a tape. It was a home movie, taken not long after Jessie and Bullseye had arrived. On the screen, Woody frowned. _"Buzz, put that away! Come on Man, that's not a toy…"_

Smudgy pulled himself up on the desk. He sat behind Woody quietly, watching with him. Jessie was now on the TV, dancing like a goofball. In spite of himself, Woody smiled and chortled.

Suddenly, there was Slinky. He was on his back, kicking his leg as Woody scratched his belly.

"That's your friend, Slinky?" Said Smudgy.

"Uh-huh."

Smudgy paused before asking, "You miss him?"

"Uh-huh."

Again they were quiet until Smudgy said, "I'm sorry I knocked over the can."

"Ok."

Smudgy continued, "I'm sorry about your friend leaving, and I know I can't replace him," Woody looked at the puppy who was looking up at him sorrowfully. "But do you think maybe you could learn to like me? You don't have to like me as much as the Slinky Dog, but…"

Suddenly, Woody pulled the puppy onto his lap and began to scratch his head. Smudgy smiled and the two continued to watch the video.

As they did, Woody began to contemplate. No, Smudgy wasn't Slinky, and he couldn't take his place. But maybe he _could_ be friends with the puppy. Yes, he was sure Slink would want it that way.

In his lap, Smudgy began to snore. And Woody knew that he would always remember Slinky…

* * *

Author's note: See my profile for the ending.

* * *

In Memory of Jim Varney.


End file.
